A glimpse into the Future
by My Russian God
Summary: Greta gets a note which changes her life permanently and a trip to the future motivates her to do the right thing. Join Greta and her best friend to travel the amazing world called THE FUTURE. This is my first fanfic and so bear with me. Hope you will like the story.


A glimpse into the future

"Greta, Greta!" I jolted awake at the rude noise and opened my mouth to retort when my eyes fell on the people looking at me. I felt my face heat up when I realized I was still in history class. Mr. Smith who woke me up was our history teacher who was reading out some chapter which I failed to pay attention.

His face was flushed with anger. "Greta, if all you want to do is sleep then you can walk out my class right now." I packed my bag putting all the books inside and got up. Some guys in the front row sneered and I glared at them. I mumbled an apology to Mr. Smith and was walking out of the classroom when he stopped me and gave me a piece of paper.I looked at him confused but folded the paper and sneaked it inside my pocket.

I walked out of the class room to the silent hallway with occasional students rushing to their classes, no doubt getting late. I pulled out the note. An elegant handwriting stated my name and when I unfolded it I saw a single sentence which confused me to no end.

The future is what you make your present to be.

What was that supposed to mean? I wandered around the hall way trying to decode the message but my mind came up with nothing. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of school.

Soon the empty hallway was filled with lots of laughing and chattering students heading out to their homes. "Hey Greta, any plans for this weakened?" My best friend, Lily asked me in her sweet voice. I shook my head but asked her when I comprehended that she wanted to say something. "What is it, Lily?" We were walking down the road to the bus stop when Lily came in front of me blocking my path. I raised an eye brow looking at her quizzically when she stammered, "I w…want you to come to my h…house. My grandma wants to see you." Her grandma was a very ….unique woman. She reads tarot cards and I always scoff whenever I think about it. I always believed her to be a hoax but never said anything to my best friend. I asked her uneasily, "Why would she want to see me?" She shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say. The bus soon came into our vision and fortunately prevented me from saying anything to her. We boarded the bus and got out when it stopped at our destination. We walked silently for a while and I broke the silence by saying, "I can come to your house tomorrow. My parents are going out to watch some movies and I have nothing else to do." We parted ways agreeing to meet at 4 in the evening and I made my way to my two-storey house. I opened the door as I called out, "I am home."

"Welcome sweety. So, how was your day?" My mother came out of the kitchen carrying donuts in her hands while I tossed my bag on the couch. I sat on the dining table eating my snacks and managed to mutter through a mouth full of donuts, "Good." After finishing up my snacks I headed toward my room cleaning myself and pulled out a book to read. I completed all my home work that night, had dinner with my family where I mentioned about going to lily's house and slept soundly on bed.

Next day I knocked on Lily's door which opened and I was greeted by her mother. Lily rushed toward me and pulled me to her grandmother's room. Her grandmother was seated on her usual chair and there were cards spread out on the table. I started to sit on the chair opposite to her when a shrill voice of Lily's grandmother said, "No time, Child. We have lots of work to do." I looked at Lily confused but she had the same expression on her face. Her grandmother went out of the room and came back with two cups of something that looked like tea in her hands. She gave them to us and motioned for us to drink. What could a cup of drink do to us? Oh boy was I wrong.

I drank the cup and immediately felt dizzy. I placed the cup on the table and saw Lily to be in similar condition holding the chair with her pale hands. My vision started to blur and I was welcomed by darkness.

My eyes opened to the dark sky devoid of any stars. I looked around and saw Lily getting up gazing at the surrounding in wonder.

There were huge green trees with fruits dangling from the branches. Little white and yellow flowers adorned the trees giving it an otherworldly look. I placed my hands on the wet grass which was smooth to the touch and heard the chirping of birds. All of this would have been perfect if it wasn't for the dome like thing made of glass cutting us off from any kind of connection to the outside world. I couldn't help but feel suffocated when I thought about locked inside a dome like thing.

Lily was still mesmerized by the amazing things but when I pointed the dome to her she started losing her nerve. She asked in her panicky voice, "Where are we?" Good question. I was starting to hyperventilate but took a deep breath to calm myself and suggested Lily to do the same. We wandered around the place trying to find something that would indicate the location of this place. Everything felt like a replica of the outside world where we lived. The trees, the ground where we walked on, even animals looked unreal.

Suddenly we heard a robotic voice addressing to us, "Welcome to the future. You are the lucky people who have been chosen to explore our world which will be your future." Both of us were tongue tied not able to say anything when a man appeared in front us. He said, "Hello, my name is William. I am your tour guide and will accompany you in this journey." I wanted to ask him lots of questions but refrained from asking them. There were houses around every corner looking like steel boxes on a plain road. He said, "You are in the year 3001 where no houses or furniture is built in wood as the populations of trees have already started dwindling." Lily gave a shocked gasp. I was surprised myself and asked, "But we just saw…" Before I could finish my sentence he answered, "They are artificial." We became silent again when Lily voiced her observation, "Where are dogs?" She was an animal-lover and wanted to have a pet but her parents refused.

William gave a startling reply, "Those species have been extinct for quite a decade now." Really? One of the most common species of animals is already extinct.

As the day progressed we came to realize that lots of things that could have been easily available by nature were made artificially. Even the air we breathed was because of some weird science thing invented by the scientists. That dome actually protected the people from harmful radiations of sun as ozone had long since depleted. But on the bright side, many injections and cures were invented for the diseases. Government was starting to take a serious control over the ever increasing population.

By the end of the tour I realized that if we didn't take the matters into our hands, our earth would get destroyed by various problems like global warming, extinction of species, etc. The only way to protect our mother earth is by taking control over the present situation. No one said it would be easy but there is never harm in trying. Doing small things like planting trees or looking after stray animals or by minimizing the usage of resources can do a lot of wonder in saving our world.

I saw a look of determination on Lily's face and understood her desire to make world a better place as I wanted to do the same.

Suddenly the world started blurring and I felt myself fall into a black hole.

I opened my eyes to the ceiling fan of my bedroom and thought, was that just a dream? A paper flew across the room and landed on my lap. I opened the paper and read the same line which had confused me before.

The future is what you make your present to be.

** I sure read lots of books but this is my first time that I have written one on my own. So I need your help and your reviews will be appreciated. **


End file.
